Didn't Wake Up
by WrathoftheElite
Summary: *ONESHOT* Edward has been waiting weeks for the inventor to wake. But he hasn't. Why?


1A/N: Ok. I realized I want to do a way-before story to help me cope with my sadness. My grandmother just died today. (Or if I don't post this till later Christmas Day) So I want to write a Edward and Vincent story. Some comforting reviews would be nice. I realize that I'm posting this before the after story, but then again, right now, I really don't care.

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

_**Didn't Wake Up**_

"I know it's a little early for Christmas," Vincent said, his eyes aglow with happiness. "But I have a surprise for you." Vincent grabbed a small, red box from the table. He opened it and took out a pair of newly-made hands for his "son," Edward. Edward had been made by Vincent, the inventor. Vincent had never had a son before, plus he was far too old to be married (and have kids no doubt). So he quickly got to work in making a man. He gave him insides: a heart, a brain, everything. Well almost everything. Once Edward turned two, Christmas that year he would get the hands he's always dreamed of. One who looks at the man would not think he was two though. He looked much, much older. Because of his robotic parts, he couldn't grow, he couldn't grow old, he couldn't die. He would stay forever looking like he's in his mid-twenties. Vincent looked at his creation in wonder. Edward did look like a regular man, besides the fact that he had a tight leather suit on...and he also happened to have scissors for hands. Vincent didn't exactly know why he made Edward with scissorhands, but he supposed it had something to do with keeping him home longer. The earlier Edward got his hands, the earlier he left his father for the outside world. And almost nothing is worse to a parent than watching a child leave you. So Vincent put on a happy face as he showed the hands to Edward. His fake happiness turned to somewhat joy as Edward's eyes widened in wonder, a smile plastered on his face. Vincent walked towards him, fake hand in each hand and brought them closer to Edward's face and scissors. He touched them and kissed them, oh how he wanted these for so long! He smiled at the inventor. And the inventor smiled back, happy that he was happy. And then, pain. His smile slowly came down into a frown. He gripped his chest. It was a heart attack, he knew it. His time had come. But did it have to come so soon. Edward! Vincent would be leaving Edward alone, with scissorhands. But his energy was dwindling away, there was no way he could put the hands on Edward, He would drop dead before he knew it. And he didn't teach the poor boy about death. What would Edward think when Vincent just died? Edward wouldn't know what to think of it, that's what. Vincent supposed that was both good and bad, he didn't want Edward to shed any tears for him. That is if he could cry in the first place. But the pain in his heart was too unbearable for him to think. The last thing he saw before blackness consumed him, was Edward reaching for him, piercing the hands he yearned for so much.

Edward looked at the old man crumpled beneath him. He touched his face to see if he was alright. The minute he did, a red liquid covered his hands. The inventor didn't even flinch. That was strange for Edward, whenever red liquid came out of his face, he would flinch and have a feeling that was most unpleasant. What did the inventor call it again? _Pain. _Did that cause the inventor pain? Because Edward didn't want him to feel unpleasant. Yet this was still most irregular. Usually Vincent didn't sleep this early. Vincent would wake up, he knew he would. Edward had seen the man sleep before, and he always woke up the next morning. With a smile and a wave, he always greeted Edward in the morning before going about his business. Then he would teach him things like manners or gardening, or sometimes he would read poetry to him. Edward enjoyed the alone time he had with Vincent, but he knew all _normal _people had to sleep to do these things the next day. He was a patient man, even though it was very early to go to sleep, Edward could wait awhile longer. He didn't want his father to feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't risk taking him to his bed without hurting the poor man. So he ran to the inventor's bedroom, carefully picked up a pillow with the dull side of his scissors. He ran to the fallen inventor, cautiously lifted his head, and put the pillow under it. Now all he had to do was wait.

Edward had been staring at his father, waiting for him to wake for...he didn't even know how long now. All he knew was that there was a day and night and in the dark laboratory it seemed like night was a lot longer than it should've been (It was three days if you were curious). Yet still, his father lay motionless. Edward wanted to shout at him, anything to make him wake up. So he opened his mouth, just as Vincent had and tried to talk, but all that came out was a groaning sound. He tried again and again, but no legible words came out. Maybe he just wasn't meant to speak, he had never done so before. Edward's face contorted into a sad, frustrated mess. But he did not cry. He couldn't cry, or at least he didn't know how to. "F-f-f-father," Edward said hoarsely. He gaped at himself. His first word. He could speak! He shouted it at Vincent. "Father!" he yelled. Nothing. He tried it a bit louder. "Father!" Still nothing. Edward was completely heartbroken. "FATHER!" he cried out. What if Vincent never woke up? He would be left alone in the house forever, until the end of time. He couldn't get help, Father said he couldn't go out until he had regular hands. Why was that? Oh yes, Vincent said they _wouldn't understand him_. What could he do? Even for a patient man, he felt he had waited for far too long. "Father, why won't you wake up?" He waited again, for who knows how many days after that.

Edward was losing all hope. Vincent still slept and the remains of his would've-been hands laid scattered across the floor. He wasn't finished. He felt like a lone science project that, after the science fair, was tossed aside, never fully appreciated or sometimes never _completed. _Did Vincent even care about him? Or was Edward just some side project to keep him busy? With a cry of frustration Edward went about the house, tearing curtains, breaking china, and running his scissorhands against the walls. It was the only way he could let our his anger and sadness. Then suddenly, a noise came from the front room. The sound of a door opening. His heartbeat soared when he heard it. Vincent had woken up. He looked from the top of the stairs and saw two men with a big sack. Remembering his father's words about staying away from other people, he quickly ran upstairs to the attic.

The two men were exploring the house to see what was going on. The inventor had not come down from the mansion to get supplies or food for a couple weeks now. So the neighborhood thought the old man had finally died and sent the two men to grab his body. Sure enough they found it and carefully placed it the body bag. The thing that had the confused the two men though, was the careful placing of a pillow under the inventor's head.

"How the hell did that get there?" asked the first man.

"He must've died in his sleep or something." said the second man.

"He slept on the floor?"

"Well I dunno! He was old, probably senile." And they took poor Edward's father away. He saw them from his attic window. Just as he was about to go downstairs, a figure emerged from the walkway. More people were coming, intrigued by the mystery of the old house. Edward would have to wait there awhile longer.

And so he waited, years and years. But people kept coming to look. He waited in the attic when people robbed his house of it's precious jewels. He waited in the attic when a school class was brought here for a school field trip. He even waited in the attic when a wrecking ball broke a hole in his roof and almost brought the house down, while ladies in front screamed: "Save Vincent Winter's Mansion!" Finally people stopped coming, no longer interested with the mansion's long history. Yet Edward didn't want to come down to a empty house filled with too many memories. So he stayed in the attic, only coming out to tend the garden, just as his father had, and to take old magazines from the front room to snip pictures out, to pass the time. He did this for many more years until Peg, the kindly Avon lady came along...

"Why are you hiding back there?" asked the Avon lady. Edward slowly stood up hoping to scare her away before she got too close. "I'm Peg Boggs, your local Avon representative and I'm as harmless as cherry pa....." She saw his hands and a look of horror spread across her face. His plan had worked. "Oh my...I can see that I've disturbed you. How stupid of me. I'll just be going now," she said frightfully and she turned to leave. Edward was happy his plan had worked, but his need for human interaction was too strong.

"Don't go," he suddenly blurted out. His voice broke when saying it, he was not used to talking.

"Oh my...what happened to you?"asked the kindly lady.

"I'm not finished." He held out his scissorhands to show her. She gasped in surprise.

"Put those things down. Don't come any closer, just please." Edward obeyed, not wanting the woman to hate him. She then took a good look at the scissors and her face was then filled with pity. "Those are your hands? Those are your hands." Edward looked sadly at her. "What happened to you? Where are your parents? Your mother? Your father?" Edward only spoke the truth of what he knew.

"He didn't wake up..."

A/N: That was a sad story for me to write. But I still like it. Here are some answers to some questions that might be on your mind..1. I don't know the inventor's real name, I just named him after the actor, Vincent Price. 2. I imagined that Edward didn't speak that much is because he just really learned how to speak. When he's with the Boggs longer, the longer and more complex his sentences are. 3. I realize that the inventor's body was shown in the opening credits, but it was never in the movie so I felt his body was taken away. 4. Don't know where I came up with Winter. Hope you had a Happy Holidays! X)


End file.
